


Stay

by Gaynessontopoficecream



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Ambiguous Sex Scenes, Atlanta, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Miami, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynessontopoficecream/pseuds/Gaynessontopoficecream
Summary: What if Chiron never went to jail?





	1. The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiii. This is just my alternate take on what could of happened if he never went to jail knocking out bitch ass Terrel. I'm just writing this to practice my writing skills so criticism would be great.
> 
> (Btw my AAVE skills may be horrible so bare with me)

“You're making it a bigger deal than what it was.”

Chiron’s eyes were already rimmed with tears of heartache. They were outside of the school while it was lunch. Just the two of them. Chiron wanted to talk to Kevin about the night before. But it seemed like Kevin regretted it ever happened.

“Well I thought it was a big deal, at least on my side.”, Chiron’s voice came out raspy and shy like always, but his face became grimmer with each passing second .

“There are plenty of girls looking at you, you don't won't me as your...whatever you want to make of this.”

“I just assu-”

“Well you assumed wrong. We were both pretty high last night, I'm sure it was just the drugs, I mean when have I ever talked about fucking dudes?”

Kevin was known for sleeping around. But only with girls. ‘Guess it is my fault for getting so caught up.’ Chiron thought. ‘But I just thought I felt something that night. Something new, but also comforting and quick. Like love. Or at least the beginnings.’

“I wasn't that high and neither were you.”

“How do you know?”

Kevin looked at Chiron with wild eyes. He looked scared. Scared of being called a fag. Scared of the unknown. Scared of being like...Chiron.

“I just do. You must of felt something.”

“There you go assuming stuff again. Look Black, if this gets out both of us really… let's just say it won't look good. I just can't be known as the freak that decided to go out with some nigga.”

Tears started to run down Chiron's face. Unblinking and undeterred Chiron looked into Kevin's eyes. The whole conversation, if you could call it that, Chiron was too nervous to look at Kevin's face. The face that was blue in the moonlight the night before.

“I can't stand it when you cry”, said Kevin. His eyes started to prick too, giving away his true position on how he(maybe?) felt about Chiron. Fingers started to wrap around Chiron's hand and before he could look down Kevin's lips was on his. 

Soft, but a reminder of what couldn't be. Kevin's body started to shake with tremors as he held Chiron tightly. They broke apart simultaneously. Before Chiron could even say anything Kevin was gone.  
_________________  
A few days passed before Chiron and Kevin spoke again. And it wasn't by choice. 

It was during Chemistry when Chiron and Kevin were picked as partners for the experiment in class that day. You could hear chairs and tables being moved once everyone sat next to their partner. 

“You gonna get the supplies?” Kevin asked without looking at Black. His eyes were hooded and he quickly scooted away from Black once they both sat down. 

Chiron nodded quickly in response and bashfully walked to the supplies closet. Before he could even get back to the table he saw Kevin talking to Samantha. A dark skinned beauty that turned heads everywhere was talking to Kevin. Sadness overcame Chiron’s stomach and made it stir violently before he decided to take a deep breathe and sit back at the table they shared.

Samantha quickly shuffled away once Chiron got to the table, seemingly she got what she wanted as before he sat down he saw Kevin slip a piece of paper in his pocket.  
“Man did you see that. Now that's a women right there.”

'I don't think I'm the best guy to speak about girls too’ Chiron thought and he said just that, aloud without thinking.

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise and was quiet for the whole lesson.  
__________________  
Chiron and Kevin weren't on good terms the whole junior year. And senior year kinda started the same too. Words were exchanged but there was an forbidden truce to never talk about the night at the beach. At least on Kevin's side.

Chiron on the other hand wanted another night like that. Another taste of the nuance of Kevin. To even talk about it openly with Kevin would even settle his nerves. 

But his dreams were shot down again once Kevin told him the worst news of his life.

“Samantha's pregnant.” 

Chiron and Kevin were just walking from school when Kevin dropped the bomb. 

“I'm guessing you're the baby daddy.”

Kevin mouth gave a weird smirk before he said “I better be.”

Chiron didn't know what to say. Congrats seemed too formal since Kevin barely even graduated yet and anything else seemed unwarranted. 

“How's Samantha dealing with it?” Chiron and Kevin's stopped walking now. All you could hear was the breeze between them.

“She's ok. I mean she haves to drop out of school, and we broke up before I even knew about the baby. So we may have to stick it out once the baby gets old enough.” 

“Are you dropping out too?” 

A choked off laugh came from Kevin's throat.

“How else am I gonna pay for this baby?”

The conversation ended there and the whole walk to Teresa's house as silent. Once they stopped at the door and Chiron was about to leave Kevin stopped him by the arm.

Before he could ask what Kevin was doing Kevin said, “Do you remember the night at the beach?” 

'Every day.’ Chiron thought.

But he just nodded his head to seem less desperate. 

“I'm sorry I...I’m just sorry I didn't consider your feelings after that night.”

Chiron nodded his head. Rejection was a common feeling for him, but this took the goddam cake. He gently released himself from Kevin's grip and started towards the door. 

“I wasn't that high that night.” Kevin said at a whisper just before Chiron could get in the house. Black turned around to face Kevin, but like the school day he kissed him he was gone.  
________________  
Life went fast and the seasons changed faster. Once Kevin dropped out of school it became less tolerable to come everyday.


	2. 9

“College is overrated.”

“Don't tell me that shit!” Teresa's hand slammed on the dinner table making the dishes rattle. 

“I don't take care of you to grow up like Juan, boy.”

Teresa looked tired. Tired of the world. Ever since Juan died that little skip in her step went away and became a stroll. Her beauty was still present but her nerves were getting to her. And Chiron wasn’t helping.  
\--------------------- 

Chiron was 24 now and drugs were his life. He was still in Miami, he even got his own house with his hustlin money, but it was a okay lifestyle. Police don’t even bother coming round the neighborhood anymore so busts weren't often. And his quiet demeanor settled trades easily and customers didn’t give him a lot of trouble (Probably cuz of his appearance). But it was a lonely life.

Teresa seemed to stop talking to him after he started being serious about his life choices. Which was understandable but didn't stop hurting till this day to know he drove a person away from his life again. First Kevin now Teresa. He did have his mom, but she was usually at the center recovering, getting her life back together. She didn’t need to get involved in his shit.

And his love life was well, non-existent. Women were too scared to talk to him, and even of they weren’t he doubted they would interested in a gay man. And Men didn’t even bother. It seemed like after Kevin he just didn’t feel “here” anymore. Kevin. Just thinking of the name made him shiver. Memories from that night filled his head and helped in making “happy” dreams he was not so proud of. Ever since he got Samantha pregnant senior year he moved out of Miami, starting his life anew. But whenever he did “see” Kevin it was usually just gossip about his restaurant out of Florida.

Maybe that’s just how it’s supposed to be.   
\-------------------  
*ringring*

An annoying noise buzzed in his ear.

*ringring* 

‘Maybe they’ll hang up’

*RINGRING*

‘Ok so maybe not.’ 

Drowsiness took over Chiron’s body as he rose up. The cold air hit his chest since he was only in his boxers. 

Searching the pale sheets in his bed, he finally scooped up his phone and pressed the green sign.

“Hello?”

“Hey...is this Chiron?”

Realization made his eyes perk up, It was...Kevin.

“Yea, is this you...Kevin?”

“Man I’m glad I got the right number, what’s up man?”

Kevin’s voice warmed his skin as it washed over him. Fully grown Kevin no longer had the high pitched voice he used to have. He sounded like he just woke up as well. Did he wake up thinking about calling him? Why did it take so long? Is he really just trying to say hello?

“Um...Nothing?” ‘Shit’

“Man it doesn't sound like you remember me.” That soft laugh Kevin always used to sound off could be heard on the end of the line.

“I do. Sorry it took me a minute...it’s been awhile.”

“While since you talked on the phone or to me?”

Chiron’s face couldn’t help but break into a shy smile. Kevin could have such a strong affect of him, and he wasn’t even here. 

“Both.” 

“Same old Black.”

Memories of the night of the beach flashed through his mind. He needed to know why he called. 

“Why did you hit me up? Not to call you out or anything. I just haven’t seen you in since…school.”

“I think that’s the most I ever heard you talk. Enough joking though. I was just reminded of you, when I heard this song at work. You know I live in Georgia now?”

“No. All I knew was that you moved. Damn Georgia?”

“Ye I went way out. After the lady got pregnant, her folks went crazy, man. We had to get out of there. So we packed our bags and headed to Atlanta. Seem like a great spot at the time, but now it just seemed kind of fucking far.”  
So that’s where he ran off to. 

“Heard you had a spot there.”

“Ye, just opened up last year. Hoping to stay open.”

“You cook?”

“Yeah man, got sent up for some stupid shit, same stupid shit we always get sent up for. Put me on the kitchen line and I kinda took to it.”

“Well we got a Martha Stewart up in here.” 

“Man, I cook better than her, and you. Talking bout me.”

Laughter escaped his mouth. God he missed this. He missed Kevin.

“Maybe you should show me sometime.”

“Maybe I will. Anytime you just hanging around just come up here. I’ll cook you something, maybe even play that song for you.”

“Is this your number?” 

“Nah it’s the Restaurants. Can’t just be giving up my phone like that. But just call back on here if you do come around.”

“True. What’s the name of the place?”

“Jimmy’s Eastside Diner. If you ever to town, Chiron, I mean it. Come on by, I’ll cook you somethin’, play that song for you.”

His breathing sped up. Just the thought of being able to see him made his heart skip a beat.

“I got you.”

“Hope so, see you later Chiron.”

Click

Chiron was now straight up in his bed. He put the phone back on the bed. And laid back down. Still shaking from the conversation. So many questions. 

‘How did he get my number?’

‘Why didn't he call sooner?’

‘Why?’

They would only be answered if he went up there. He opened his phone and got the google maps app on. 

9 Hours

9 hours for answers. Maybe 9 hours for closure.

9 hours for...Kevin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY. You may have noticed that I used some lines in the movie. If you did here's a cookie, if you didn't...you still get a cookie. And see my little switcharoo in locations???? lol. Thanks for reading and maybe see yall in a couple of days.


	3. Things I never said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends...did you miss me? I sure missed myself. And my ass said last chapter "a couple of days". Miss my with that bs past self. Hope y'all enjoy this, I really plan to write more since I have more free time.

The time at the diner was great. Chiron missed Kevin's voice ringing over his ears. When he first saw Kevin he was all smiles, just like when they were younger. His hugs felt the same too, warm and filled with kindness. 'My dumbass self spilled everything in just the couple hours we had together.' Chiron thought. He guessed it was always going to be like that with Kevin, feeling free to tell him almost everything at the drop of a dime. 

Once they hopped into his car it seemed like a switch was turned. Silence greeted us as we drove in the spotlights, illuminating us and the road.

"So since you got into trapping I'm sure you got a lot of honeys back at home." Kevin said with a smirk on his face. 'His old ass stayed using 90s slang.' Chiron thought

"Yea, I got a lot of bitches back in Miami." He decided to just play along for the hell of it. But what Kevin didn't know was that Chiron's nerves running around waiting for his answer.

"OHHHH," he took his eyes off the road to quickly glance at Chiron. "Do these chicks have names orrrr...".

"They didn't have any when I found em, but I just call em bitches."

Kevin's eyes went back to the road as he laughed. "Do they appreciate you calling them that all the time?"

"I don't know, they don't talk too much when their mouth is full." Chiron left it at that, waiting for his response. Teasing Kevin was always fun idea once you really got him going.

His eyes bulged out, then relaxed in realization.

"You're talking about your dogs aren't you?" 

"It took you long enough nigga, man you should of seen your face." Chiron said between laughs.

"Shut Up Black" Kev remarked while leaning over to punch Chiron's arm. "Shit nigga what have you been lifting?" He used his arm he punched Chiron with to squeeze his bicep.

Which may or may not have turned on Chiron for a bit. Making him adjust his body to hide his semi hard on.

"It's called working out, maybe you should try it sometime. I see the diner life is getting ya soft." Chiron decided to be a bit brave and reach over to pat Kevin's stomach, quickly redrawing his hand to see Kevin's reaction. Which was a light hearted smile.

"Hey, somebody gotta taste test the food. And it's called a dad bod, get into it."

The car ride continued with soft conversation, making occasional jabs at one another. Accompanied with the quick glances towards the other person's body.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Here is home sweet home" Kevin said as he unlocked the door, plopping his keys on the counter near the entrance.

Kevin's place was anything but trashy. The aura was welcoming and the place just screamed homey. Mellow colors and the occasional African sculpture or artwork you would see in any black family american home. The fridge was decorated with pictures of hand drawn doodles, probably made by Kevin Jr. The place screamed normal, while Chiron was reminded that Kevin's place was the exact opposite of his home back in Miami. Maybe this was always going to be a constant in Chiron's life, Kevin being the normal he needed. The normal he wanted to hold and never left go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know it's short but i shall write more. And that is a promise, since there are barely any fics in this fandom. I hope to just add a little bit more with my crappy writing.


	4. Midnight Oil

"Why don't you settle down and I'll get your room set up?"

Surprise hit Chiron's face once he realized that Kevin expected him to stay.

"Ah, don't worry bout it man I just wanted to drop by to see you." Well 'drop by' was a big understatement, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna point that out to Kevin. He started to get up, then realizing that his own car was still at the diner. 

He really needed to think with his head instead of his heart sometimes.

Kevin chuckled before he said, "Your ass isn't going to drive 9 hours back when you just got here. At least stay til morning"

"You sure you won't mind?"

"Black," Kevin's eyes glazed over Chiron's face. ", I would never mind."

Kevin's eyes seemed to trace Chirons features, like he was going to disappear if he looked away. Like he wanted Black. Like he wanted him to stay longer then just a night.

But Chiron had better sense then believing in things that were too good to be true. He learned enough of that when he was a kid. So he broke the eye sex they were doing and said, "Well since I'm staying, I'll just take the couch."

"I may have moved up North a bit, but I still have my Southern hospitality. You're taking my bed no objections."

And before Chiron could say anything Kevin walked to the back of the house. That left time for Chiron to fully examine the living room that was connected to the Kitchen. Other than the African memorabilia, pictures of Kevin Jr. littered the room. Chiron expected some of Kevin and Samantha, but there was none to be found. 

Chiron then realized that he was just standing weirdly in the middle of the room. He started to make his way on the couch in front of the flat screen, settling into the left side of the ivory leather.

" Well, well look whose all comfy." Kevin appeared into the room to sit right next to him, leaving enough space for arm room, but leaving their thighs inches apart. Chiron was highly aware of this. 

Kevin reached for the remote and started to scroll through the channels. Silence then continued to engulf them. Their positions on the couch were now beyond the personal space zone. Kevin's whole body seemed to be leaning on Chiron, making it harder for him to act straighter than he already wasn't. So he decided to indulge his desires for the short amount of time they had together, and leaned into Kevin.

That must of been the telltale sign for Kevin to make a move, since a couple moments later his head crept into the empty space between the couch and Black's neck. His head tilted just so to pepper light kisses on Black's neck. This was the most contact Black had in years. Working in the streets didn't allow for a lot of physical contact or getting to know someone to the depths of their being. It was mostly calculated and without any warmth to share with anybody.

So he was glad it was once again Kevin that put the desire back in him. 

The chaste kisses started to make heart beat out of his chest, turning him back into a scrawny teenager again. Also giving him the physical reactions of of adolescent, since his little friend started to wake up. "Wow I have no game whatsoever, huh". Black thought as he tried to get back into the zone with Kevin. 

Finally he decided to stop being a deer in headlights and moved his hand to Kevin's thigh, gripping it hard to signal he wanted more. Of course his silent ass communication translated to "stop" instead of "fuck me already". And he moved his head away, making it the first time Black ever felt sexually frustrated. 

"Sorry if I crossed a lin-"

"You didn't cross anything I haven't already thought of before."

Kevin's worried face than turned into a smirk. A smirk that made Black regret ever showing any signs he liked this smug ass nigga. 

"Ah, I didn't know I was giving you blue balls, Black. You should of said something."

Before Black could retort, Kevin moved back into his space. This time grabbing his face to pull him into a kiss. Disappearing the doubt that the affection wasn't returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be more later. Probably gonna skip to when their in their 20s. Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
